An Angel with a Shotgun
by EastCanada
Summary: Scotland always hated his younger brother, loved him in his own way. So when he sees England getting beaten up by his own people, he must intervene. Even it it means jeopardizing his own safety. Features the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by the cab.


(flashback)

Little England looked up at his older brother Scotland. His little eyes full of love and adoration. He was lightly gnawing on his lip as he grinned from ear to ear, stupidly in Scotland's opinion.

"I love you Alba!"

The little boy squealed, and Scotland smiled gently as the small one ran to him, the child burying his small face into Scotland's jerkin.

(flashback end)

"SCOTLAND!"

England screeched as he looked at his older brother standing in front of him. The young man had a cigarette between his teeth and a cocky grin on his face as always. The fiery haired man took in the mob of angry people beating his younger brother senseless. Angry citizens by the look of 'em, probably angry about The Blitz, the only person they had to blame was their nation, so they did.

Scotland cracked his knuckles, taking the cigarette of of his mouth, dropping it and grinding into the ground with the bottom of his shoe. He dusted off his hands and grinned.

"Don' worry Arthur! These wee lasses will be gone in a few moments."

He assured England who was on his knees in a pool of blood. The young man had a large bruise spreading over the entire right side of his face, a spilt lip, bloody nose, and probably a few broken ribs. Scotland cringed at the pitiful sight of him and the anger in his chest only blossomed further.

It was then that Scotland was under attack, the first few punches and kicks he parried easily but there were too many of them, too many at one time. So Scotland smiled and spread his arms wide and let them beat him. If it would spare his brother, why wouldn't he?

He vaguely heard England screaming at him in the back ground of the blood roaring in his ears. He wondered how England was still coherent, he had taken a real knock to the head earlier. Scotland smiled, then winced at the surprising pain it caused. A familiar song flooded his brain and he began to hum as the blows rained upon him.

" I'm an angel with a shotgun,

shotgun,

shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun,

shotgun,

shotgun..

Get out your guns, battles begun

are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight, then I shall die,

with my heart on a trigger."

He hummed to himself, Saint or sinner? Don't make him laugh, he'd been nothing but a sinner, no doubt. He doubled over as a sharper pain blossomed over his stomach and he felt the warm hilt of a blade in his gut.

"They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

England hoarse shouts reached his ears as he cough violently, heaving up mouth full after mouth full of blood. But the beating didn't stop there, they began to assault his back and his legs.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live,

not just survive, tonight."

Scotland cried out in agony, falling to his knees and everything became a sickening blur as the blows reined across his shoulders and neck area. He moaned, then everything became blissfully numb.

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

don't mean I'm not a believer.

..and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

Scotland smiled, was he a soldier? Maybe, maybe not. But he had never fought for something good...accept Arthur.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live,

not just survive, tonight.

I'm an angel with a shotgun..

fighting til' the wars won..

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.."

Hmm... Heaven? He wouldn't be anywhere near there. Probably down below, maybe his hair would match there. He looked up slightly to see England's face between the legs of his tormentors. The young man was doubled over crying, no, sobbing for him. He couldn't hear his shouts, he couldn't hear anything. But he could see lips moving frantically and that hurt him.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

... And I'm gonna hide,

hide, hide my wings tonight."

An angel with a shotgun? How ironicly fitting. The innocence of an angel, yet the power of a shotgun. So a tainted angel? Hmm...yes, that would be him. He saw England's eyes on his and he smiled shakily, he could taste blood in his mouth and England began to sob harder.

"They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need... a soldier I will be."

Scotland closed his eyes slowly, he felt like he was breaking off, floating away. It felt...nice..

"ALBA!"


End file.
